Malditas Canciones
by Mezha Peppers18
Summary: Parece que van directamente dirigidas especialmente para los miserables. Cada frase de desamor le parecía una patada en la entrepierna, cuanto le dolía escuchar esas canciones y, sin embargo, se negaba a irse antes de que acabará.


Estaba algo aburrido y decidí hacer este pequeño fanfic, que espero les guste. Algunas cosas no se entenderán al principio pero conforme vayan leyendo se irán entendiendo. Aclaro que estos personajes no son míos y que sólo trato de dar un mejor final a la historia.

 **MALDITAS CANCIONES**.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **TONTO VS TORPE**

Parece que van directamente dirigidas especialmente para los miserables. Cada frase de desamor le parecía una patada en la entrepierna, cuanto le dolía escuchar esas canciones y, sin embargo, se negaba a irse antes de que acabará.

Harima.- Por qué las cosas deben ser así, Ojou?

Sawachika.- No lo sé, Hige- la rubia ya estaba algo cansada de la conversación tan deprimente del me digas que comenzarás a llorar porque me largo. Sabes, por mucho que llores, Tenma no dejará al tonto de Karasuma.

Harima.- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, la cantina no es un buen lugar para mí.-sacó unos billetes para pagar pagar.- Me dio gusto saludarte, Ojou.

Sawachika.- ¿Vaya, tú pagas? Parece que últimamente te ha ido mejor. ¿Te veré algún otro día?

Sin responder el moreno salió de la taberna, aún más deprimido de lo que había llegado. Sin embargo, era cierto que le estaba yendo mejor, sus ventas habían aumentado sustanciosamente en los últimos meses; si seguía así, probablemente sería el mangaka con mayores ingresos en la ciudad. Con todo y eso, la rubia lo miró con lástima. El no volvería a ser el mismo después de que se entere de lo de la boda de Tenma.

Como seguramente se preguntarán cómo terminaron bebiendo estos dos, les muestro:

…...

Flash Back

Mayordomo.- Residencia de la familia Sawachika.

Harima.- Puede comunicarme con Ojou, es Harima.

Mayordomo.- Joven de momento está en casa el señor y dio instrucciones de que no lo dejáramos entrar y que no se le tomaran llamadas, lAl parecer creo que usted es una mala influencia para la señorita.

Harima.- Es un hombre inteligente, ya veo porque es tan rico. Ayúdame, realmente necesito hablar con ella.

Se hizo el silencio y unos segundos después una voz parecida a la de un ángel estaba saludando.

Sawachika.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Harima.- Eri, necesito que me prestes dinero para fin de mes.

Sawachika.- ¿Qué mes? ¿De este año? Me debes hasta la trusa y ya perdí la esperanza de que me pagues.

Harima.- Vamos, somos amigos y necesito tu ayuda.

Sawachika.- Dame la moto en garantía.

Harima.- Has perdido la razón, preferiría vender mis órganos antes de darte mi moto. Pide cualquier otra cosa.

Sawachika.- Bueno, que te parece si me das tu palabra de que ya no irás a casa de Yakumo.

Harima.- ¿Pero tú que ganas con eso?

Sawachika.- Simplemente no soporto a esa tipa.

Harima.- Mañana voy a las 10 para que me prestes la plata, y-trago saliva- darte mi moto.

Eso no tranquilizó a la rubia, pero si llevaba el asunto el Hige, pensaría que estaba celosa, así que no hubo más salida que aceptar.

Nakamura.- Señorita Eri, por qué le quita la moto al muchacho?

Sawachika.- De nuevo escuchando mis conversaciones, Nakamura? Ya he tenido que pagarle el hospital tres veces a Harima por accidentes automovilísticos, ahora que ya no la tiene me ahorraré ese dinero.

Nakamura.- Que lindo?

Sawachika.- ¿Qué cosas?

Nakamura.- Que se preocupe tanto por él que hasta está dispuesta a quedar como la mala con tal de que ya no le pase nada. No esperará que le crea que está preocupada por ahorrarse dinero.

Ni ella misma lo había visto por ese lado. ¿Y si el Hige y sus amigas piensan del mismo modo que Nakamura? Y algo todavía peor, ¿qué tal si realmente ella lo esta haciendo para protegerlo? Eso sería como aceptar que esta…. ¿Enamorada de él? No, claro que no, no en School Rumble.

En los siguientes meses tras muchos préstamos y condiciones se podría decir que se habían vuelto amigos, algunos hasta rumoraban que eran amantes en secreto. Después de todo, Tenma llevaba dos años de Noviazgo con Karamusa ¿qué de malo había que él quisiera ahora a otra chica?

…

Fin del Flash Back

Esperando haber disipado sus dudas o, por lo menos ampliarlas, volvamos al presente.

Harima.- Itoko, ya estoy en casa.

Itoko.- Kenji, te tengo buenas noticias.

Harima.- _ahora que estupidez va decir esta mujer._ _Pensó_. – que sucede?

Kenji, dijo una voz de un infante que aparecía de repente frente a él. La emoción en el chico era la de una mujer que llevaba años esperando a que su hijo regresará de la guerra.

Harima.- Aorian, Herma…

Antes de terminar el chico ya lo tenía abrazado del cuello impidiéndole que hablara. Recuperando la compostura los dos, comenzaron a hablar:

Aorian.- Kenji, a partir de ahora me quedaré a vivir con ustedes.

Harima.- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿A caso te echaron de casa también?

Aorian.- No,no es eso. Lo que pasa es que este año entro a la Secundaria y necesito un lugar céntrico para que no se me haga tarde y nuestra prima ofreció su casa, dijo que sería excelente vivir aquí los tres.

¿Preparatoria ya? Llevaba años sin ir a ver a su hermano pequeño, la última vez fue cuando él aún estaba en la educación básica hace como tres años. De cuanto se había perdido este hombre por andar tras de alguien que bien sabía que no era para él.

Harima.- Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo. Te veré por la mañana hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, en otra parte de la ciudad, tres chicas preparaban el vestido de novia de Tenma Sutkamoto.

Yakumo.- Hermanita, no sabes el gusto que me da que por fin podrás ser feliz con él.

Tenma.- Yakumo, tengo miedo. Siento que todo esto es un sueño que jamás podrá ser… es que… no ha sido nada fácil.

Yakumo, Eri y Mikoto miraban con admiración a la futura esposa de Karasuma. Por primera vez la vida parecía ser justa; nadie se merecía ser feliz más que Tenma Sutkamoto que luchó en todo momento por el chico que amaba. Las tres la miraban y deseaban ser ellas las que fueran a casarse con sus respectivos amores, pero bien sabían que la felicidad se busca y no tiene nada que ver con el azar.

Harima.- ¿Yakumo, le diste la invitación a Harima _?_ _Es una pregunta muy tonta, ya que bien sé cual es la respuesta_

Yakumo.- Se lo daré mañana que lo vea en la editorial- Yakumo dudó si decirlo o no- Pero, Hermanita, no creo que Harima quiera asistir, incluso puede que hasta me ofenda por insinuarle que vaya.

Sawachika.- Si quieres dámela a mí y yo se la llevo, Yakumo.

Sou.- Creo que es mejor que se la dé yo.

Yakumo.-No quisiera que se molesten, yo lo veo diario y puedo hacerlo sin problema.

Sawachika.-¿ Es eso o sólo quieres pretextos para hablar con él?-comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

No había nada de timidez en la forma en que miraba Yakumo a la rubia que parecía que estuviera mirando a su peor enemiga. Si alguien no decía o hacía algo esto terminaría muy mal.

Yakumo.- Me parece que eres tú la que busca pretextos para hablar con Harima.

Ni la misma Yakumo podía creer la barbaridad que acaba de decir, Eri, anonadada, no fue capaz de responder nada inteligente. Esta batalla la había perdido.

Sou.- Sawachika, creo que Yakumo tiene razón, es mejor que se la dé ella. _Por favor di que si. Pensó_

Sawachika.- Sí, está bien. Bueno, chicas ya es hora de que me vaya, las veré pronto.

La rubia, derrotada, se fue.

Tenma.- Ve con ella, Mikoto.

La peli-azul negó con la cabeza.

Sou.- Creo que le vendrá bien estar sola.

Momentos después entraban Akira y Hanai saludando a sus amigos.

Akira.- ¡Buenos días chicas!

Todas.- Hola Akira.

Hanai.- ¿Qué pasa con Sawachika? Iba con una cara de que se la llevaba el diablo

Mikoto.- Pelearon con Yakumo por saber quién de las dos ama más a Harima.

Todos rieron con el comentario de la peli-azul, la misma Yakumo no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, de la manera en que estaba luchando por el hombre que amaba porque por primera vez sentía que merecía la oportunidad tanto o màs que Sawachika. Nadie de los presente hubiera tenido el valor para apostar quién de las dos se quedaría con él, pero de que sería alguna, de eso estaban completamente seguros. Algunas mentes pervertidas y perturbadas decían que terminaría quedándose con las dos.

A 20 kilómetros de ahí, Harima había pasado casi toda la noche dibujando, eso y los tragos que había tomado con Sawachika hacía que la cabeza le estuviera a punto de estallar, pero tenía que celebrar haber recuperado su moto, ya que de seguro esa engreída pensó que no le pagaría y, de repente, bum le paga todo. Se sentí orgulloso de sí mismo. Desde que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Aorian estaba dormido en su cama, lo sabía no porque lo estuviera viendo, sino por los terribles ronquidos que, incluso, habían hecho levantar a Itoko muy preocupada porque creyó que el Loco de Harima había metido un perro a su cuarto. Esto va ser algo difícil pensó la profesora.

Itoko.-¿Qué tal su noche chicos?

Aorian.- Dormí estupendamente, Prima.

Harima.- _¿Cómo pudo aguantar sus ronquidos_? Yo me voy a trabajar, los veré más tarde.

Itoko.- ¿No vas a desayunar?

Harima.- No, Yakumo me invito a desayunar, me dijo que tenía algo que entregarme.

Aorian.- Vaya, hermano ¿ Es la rubia que tienes de fondo en tu laptop? Es hermosa.

Harima.- Cómo sabes tú de Ojou. ¿De qué foto me hablas?

No perdió ni un segundo Itoko en ir en busca de la laptop, y en cuestión de unos instantes ya le estaba enseñando a su primo la foto de la rubia.

Itoko.- Kenji, esto es una verdadera sorpresa. Así que fue con ella con quien bebiste ayer. –hizo especial énfasis en la última frase dándole un tono muy morboso.

Harima.- Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro y devuélveme eso- _en que momento Ojou puso esa foto, estaba tan borracho que no me di cuenta_ \- no es lo que se están imaginando. Ni siquiera he visto a esa tonta en mucho tiempo.

Aorian.- No sabes mentir. No debes negar a tu novia, en especial si es una modelo.

Harima.- Ella no es modelo.

Aorian.- ¿pero si es tu novia?

Itoko.- Ella es mucho para un pobre tonto como tu hermano, Aorian. No sé cómo alguien tan feo se puede hacer tanto del rogar.

Era claro que Harima estaba en desventaja, y si no hacía nada terminaría pareciendo un tonto ante su hermano menor. Ni hablar tenía que aclarar esto antes de que se saliera de control.

Harima.-Mira, todo se trata de una apuesta que perdí con un amigo de la oficina y…

Aorian.-¿Ahora tienes amigos? ¡Vaya hermano si que me tienes sorprendido! Te confieso que cuando me dijeron que terminaste la prepa y que tenías trabajo, vi el calendario para asegurarme que no era el día de los tontos.

Harima, dándose por vencido, ya no dijo nada y se marchó al trabajo. Pero antes de irse iba cerrar la laptop y guardarla, en ese momento. _Vaya, Aorian, ya veo porqué la confundiste con una modelo_. Realmente la rubia se veía hermosa en esa foto, ¿más que Tenma? Por supuesto que sí ¿lo reconocerá Harima? Por supuesto que no.


End file.
